Girl Friends For Ever
by Tails4evar247
Summary: Vdoggs bestst
1. Default Chapter

Vdogg is the best auther evar!  
  
Fans, here's the second chap, guaranteed to satisfy your YURI cravings. Yall know the drill. No girls, no boys under seventeen, and no boys seventeen or older with a weak gut. Heed this warning, and you and I will be happy. Read along if you're a boy, 17 or older, and with a strong gut. And remember: Listen to your gut. Fuck your instincts. Another thing: This is my first attempt at a YURI, so don't be cruel!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Time was 7:45 A.M. Rouge was fighting rush hour traffic, as Billy's banging freestyle beats kept her occupied. Rouge could really rap, so she turned up the music and started rapping freestyle. Rouge hoped one day, she would become one of the Master Planners. After fifteen minutes of fighting all of that rush hour traffic, Rouge finally made her way onto another road. But Rouge knew exactly where she was going, because she turned into another neighborhood, which was just outside of downtown Station Square. She parked into a driveway, and turned off her car stereo and her air conditioner. Then she turned off the car itself. She exited the car, and proceeded to head toward the house she parked her car in. Rouge knocked on the door, and a voice was heard. It was the voice of the one girl who lost her virginity to Eddy sometime ago. It was the voice of the blonde bombshell of the Peach Creek cul-de-sac, who also moved into Station Square about a month ago. It was the voice of Nazz, Rouge's (girl?)friend. Nazz answered the door, and she and Rouge smiled at the sight of each other.  
  
"Hello, girlfriend!" Nazz greeted in a sexy voice.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart." Rouge greeted back in a sexy voice.  
  
Nazz and Rouge proceeded to give each other a big hug. But this wasn't an ordinary hug. Nazz and Rouge let their hands slide down each other's backs. After a few moments, the two apparent girlfriends had their hands on each other's butts. They proceeded to grab and rub each other's butts, giggling erotically as they did it.  
  
"Man, your ass is soft." Nazz said in an erotic voice.  
  
"I know, baby." Rouge added in an erotic voice.  
  
After about two minutes of fondling each other's butts, Nazz and Rouge let go of each other, and the girl/girl couple gave a seductive smile at each other.  
  
"So shall we kick it or what, girlfriend?" Rouge asked in an erotic voice, touching Nazz's face.  
  
"Right after I do something, baby." Nazz responded in an erotic voice, "Come on in."  
  
With that, Rouge and Nazz walked into the house, and Nazz closed all the blinds and locked all the doors. Then she walked up to Rouge in a sexy walk, which made Rouge smile seductively.  
  
"Sit down, Rouge." Nazz said in an erotic voice.  
  
Rouge nodded, and gladly obeyed. Rouge proceeded to take off her nWo shirt, while Nazz took off her red pants, revealing some see through panties. When Rouge saw the see through panties, she showed a big seductive smile. Nazz once again walked up to Rouge erotically, then she sat on her lap, facing toward her. Nazz and Rouge closed their eyes, and they began kissing on the lips. Both females were kissing each other passionately, with just a very slight shot of intensity. The ladies would press, release, press again, release again, and repeat. Nazz and Rouge could also smell the fresh scents of their breaths as they continued this token of love. After a few moments, Rouge began fondling Nazz's butt again, and Nazz giggled as she did it. Both Nazz and Rouge kept kissing in a quiet space, where no one could see or hear them. At this point, both the blonde bombshell and the sexy bat were feeling real horny, so they proceeded to break the passionate kissing. Nazz jerked her head back a bit, to get the hair out of her eyes. Afterwards, Nazz scooted up a little bit towards Rouge, so that the middle of her legs was on Rouge's abdomen. Nazz's Thirty Eight C breasts were in Rouge's face, and Rouge couldn't help but enjoy the sweet strawberry scent her bustline had. After Nazz rocked herself a bit, she proceeded to move her hip bones and muscles back and forth, causing the middle of her legs to rub against Rouge's abdomen. This sexual outercourse moment felt good to both Nazz and Rouge, as both ladies were getting out quiet pleasure sounds each and every time Nazz's pelvic area connected with Rouge's six pack abs.  
  
"Mmmm! That feels good." Nazz quietly said in an erotic voice.  
  
Rouge giggled and said quietly in an erotic voice, "I quite agree."  
  
Nazz continued to rub the middle of her legs against Rouge's abdomen, in a slow, enjoyable pace. But after a short while, Nazz sped up the movement just slightly, in a way that both ladies can enjoy it. Rouge kept on grabbing Nazz's butt, occasionally rubbing and slapping it as well.  
  
"Is my ass soft, baby?" Nazz asked in an erotic voice before giggling once again.  
  
"Oh yes Nazz." Rouge replied in an erotic voice as she was clearly enjoying this moment.  
  
Rouge eventually slid her hands down the back of Nazz's panties, so that she could start fondling her bare skin behind. Nazz would get out more giggles as Rouge played with her soft, delicate ass. Rouge also giggled as she clearly enjoyed playing with Nazz's butt. Rouge looked down toward her abdomen, and the sight of Nazz's pelvic area rubbing against it made her smile. Nazz felt a few fluids rush up inside her vagina, but she's able to hold on to them. Nazz continued this sexual outercourse moment, and she and Rouge's quite pleasure sounds got just slightly louder. Rouge felt the warm center of Nazz's legs constantly connect with her abdomen, and Nazz felt Rouge's warm hands all over her soft, warm behind. After ten minutes of this sexual outercourse, Nazz got off of Rouge, and sat beside her. Nazz and Rouge proceeded to kiss again, this time French style. The two female lovers played a little tonsil hockey for about three minutes, then they smiled at each other seductively, both satisfied.  
  
"Didja like that, my love?" Nazz asked in a sexy voice, touching Rouge's face.  
  
"Sure did, girlfriend." Rouge replied in a sexy voice, "So shall we kick it now?"  
  
"Let's do this, baby." Nazz replied.  
  
Then Nazz and Rouge got up, and put their respective layers of clothes back on. They both knuckled up as they walked out of the door. Nazz reached into her pocket to make sure she had her house keys. Then she locked her front door and went to make sure her back door was locked. After that was certain, Rouge and Nazz jumped into the convertible, with Rouge in the driver's seat.  
  
"You hot?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Fuck yeah!" Nazz responded, "Why is it always so fuckin' hot here in Station Square?"  
  
"I have no single solitary fuckin' idea, babe." Rouge replied.  
  
"Well, turn the air on." Nazz demanded.  
  
Rouge gladly obeyed, then she turned on the car. Then she put in the freestyle rap beat tape that Billy made for her.  
  
"So where to, girlfriend?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Let's drop by the mall and do some shopping." Nazz replied, "I got money to spend."  
  
"You got it." Rouge confirmed.  
  
Rouge backed out of the driveway, got onto the road, and drove away.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER THREE  
  
So there it is, folks. My first feeble attempt at YURI romance/sexuality. The author of "The Ancient and the Rose" inspired me to write this fic, so I hopeya read this one! And remember what I said last time. This is fan fiction, and fiction is always fake. There is no reason to flame what is fake. Review away my fellow writers. 


	2. Chapter 3

Okay, people. Here is the third chapter of this YURI. No sex in this one, but expect some in the next one. As a matter of fact, all of the sex is in the even numbered chapters, until the upcoming EXTREMELY LONG eleventh and final chapter. Remember, no girls, no boys under seventeen, and no boys seventeen or older with weak guts. You and I will be happy if you heed this warning. Also, you monkey ball suckin' flamers will get dealt with. Onward with chap three.  
  
Time was 8:15 A.M. Rouge and Nazz were in the car, freestyle rapping to the tunes of Billy Lee. And boy, could they rap good. The mall was about a twenty minute drive from Nazz's house. Rouge was on the freeway to save a little time, as the speed limit on there was eighty five. The sexy bat and the blonde bombshell felt the wind blowing on them, as Rouge was doing the speed limit.  
  
"Whooo! Yeah!" an excited Nazz yelled.  
  
"This is great!" an excited Rouge yelled.  
  
Rouge and Nazz felt the wind blow on them very hard, and it really cooled them down in the ninety seven degree weather. But it would only be a little while before the girl/girl couple could enjoy the wind blowing on them, because Rouge had to slow down and make an exit, which was the exit that led to the mall. Rouge slowed down and took the exit at a slow speed, which was about twenty five. After she took the exit, Rouge drove a few more miles, and then there it was. It was the mall of Station Square, known as "The Mall of America at Station Square." It had just about everything the real Mall of America had, including a secret entrance to Twinkle Park. Rouge drove into the parking lot, which was always crowded as hell. The parking lot was big enough to hold over ten thousand cars, and there was another parking lot under the mall, which could hold another thirty thousand. Rouge drove very slow in the parking lot, obeying the right of way rules and doing the ten miles per hour speed limit.  
  
"Shit, this place is crowded." Nazz said, getting restless.  
  
"It's like this every fuckin' day." Rouge added, "But the best time to come is early, just like we are."  
  
Rouge drove around the parking lot to find the closest parking space possible. She did get lucky, because there was a car that had a very close parking space, and it was backing out of it. Rouge waited for that car to leave that space. When it did, Rouge occupied it immediately. Rouge turned off the car radio, then the air conditioner, then the car itself. Rouge and Nazz then took a deep breath, then they looked at each other.  
  
"Shall we do this, babe?" Nazz asked.  
  
"Let's do this shit, sweetheart." Rouge replied.  
  
Both females jumped out of the convertible, and then walked toward the entrance of the mall. The entrance had automatic doors, so Rouge and Nazz could keep walking. When they got inside, they looked at all the stores and shops the mall had. The mall was decorated beautifully, and it was about four stories high. Filled with escalators and elevators, the mall had everything a shopper could ask for. There were a variety of the shops and stores, ranging from electronic stores like Radioshack, Babbages, and Best Buy, to food stores like Food King, Wal-Mart, and Piggly Wiggly, to restaurants like Burger King, McDonald's, and Wendy's. And right in the middle of the mall, there was a secret entrance to Twinkle Park, which guests can use to get into the park early, but for a higher fee. Rouge and Nazz glanced around at the huge mall, and tried to think of where to start.  
  
"So, uh, how much you got to spend?" Rouge asked.  
  
Nazz pulled out her pocketbook, and counted her money.  
  
"A grand," Nazz replied, "So where shall we start? This mall is as big as a mother fucker."  
  
Rouge continued to look around the whole mall to find out where she and Nazz could start. She then pointed at a music store, named Warehouse Music.  
  
"Let's say we get a few CDs at that place." Rouge replied.  
  
"Sure." Nazz confirmed.  
  
Warehouse Music was on the second floor, so Rouge and Nazz would have to use the elevator to get there. Nazz pressed the button that makes the elevator go up. Rouge and Nazz would have to wait a few seconds before the elevator would open up on their floor. When the elevator did open, they saw a familiar face. Actually two familiar faces. One of them was the echidna whose knuckles were abnormally big and sharp. The other one was the hedgehog with tons of sex appeal and plenty of sweet passion. The faces were the faces of Knux the Echidna and Amy Rose, two of the Master Planners, a happily married couple, and residents of Station Square.  
  
"Knux? Amy?" Rouge said, shocked.  
  
"Rouge and Nazz," Knux said as Rouge and Nazz entered the elevator, "Always nice to see you two."  
  
"So what have yall been up to?" Amy asked as the elevator was going up.  
  
"Nothin' much," Nazz replied, "What're yall two doin' here?"  
  
"Shoppin' like everybody else," Knux replied, "The rest of the Master Planners are here as well."  
  
"Where are they?" Rouge asked as the elevator reached the second floor.  
  
"Shit, they're scattered all around this big ass mall." Amy replied as the four got out of the elevator.  
  
"Well, nice seein' ya!" Nazz said.  
  
"Nice seein' yall too." Knux said as he and Amy walked in the opposite direction of Rouge and Nazz.   
  
Then Nazz looked around, searching for Warehouse Music.  
  
"So where is that damn place?" Nazz asked.  
  
"There it is right there." Rouge responded, pointing at Warehouse Music.  
  
Then the blonde bombshell and the sexy bat went to the music store, which had a very wide variety of CDs, tapes, records, DVDs, and video games. Rouge and Nazz went inside this huge mega music store, and they went straight to the rap CD section. The rap section had almost every CD from almost every rapper past and present ranging from yesterday's artists like MC Hammer, Grandmaster Flash, Vanilla Ice, and De La Soul, to today's artists like Jay-Z, Ludacris, Too Short, Eminem, and everybody in between all those artists. Rouge and Nazz browsed through the collection that the store had, and the store had "Rock the Boat" by Aaliyah playing. Rouge saw a double CD album, which just happened to be the Master Planners compilation "You're Dead Meat", which included the top hits "Fuck Speed Limits", "I Ain't Jokin'", and "Killin' Is An Everyday Thang To Me". The double album had forty songs in all, twenty on each CD.  
  
"Nazz!" Rouge called, "Here's the Master Planners new compilation!"  
  
"Whoa!" Nazz said, excited, "I'm buyin' that mother fucker. And I'm also buying this here."  
  
Nazz had another CD in her hand, which was Trina's "Da Baddest Bitch" album.  
  
"I love number five on this CD." Nazz added.  
  
"Yep, me too." Rouge agreed.  
  
Then Rouge and Nazz started singing the chorus of the song.  
  
"Niggas ain't shit but hoes and tricks! Lick the pearl tongue....." Rouge and Nazz sang before they were interrupted by one of the employees at the store.  
  
"Hello, ladies." The employee said, with a keen smile at the girls, "Anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Uh, we were just gonna purchase these two CDs." Rouge replied.  
  
"Do yo thang, girls." The smiling employee said.  
  
The employee let Rouge and Nazz through to buy the CDs. When Rouge and Nazz went to the clerk to do just that, the employee stared at them, more particularly their behinds.  
  
"Damn, them girls are fine as fuck!" The employee said to himself, smiling.  
  
Rouge put both the CDs on the counter, and the clerk asked for identification, since the CDs had a Parental Advisory label on them. Rouge was twenty one, so she could buy the CDs. Nazz was only twelve, and the policy of the store only allowed sales of Parental Advisory CDs to people seventeen or older. Rouge gave the clerk her driver's license, and the clerk looked at it. The clerk saw that Rouge was old enough. When the clerk turned her back, Nazz gave Rouge $30, so that the clerk would think the money came out of Rouge's pocket. The clerk scanned out the CDs, and the total came out to be $23 even. Rouge handed the clerk the $30 Nazz gave her, and Rouge was given $7 back in change, so that she wouldn't complain. Nazz grabbed the CDs, and she and Rouge walked out of the store.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Alright, peoples. Chapter four is coming next. And it will contain sex. Be prepared. Review away, reviewers. Go away, flamers 


	3. chap4

Okay, yall. Fourth chap is here. And as guaranteed, sex is present in this chap. One more time: No girls (unless you're horny as hell and you need sex), no boys under seventeen, and no boys seventeen or older with weak guts. That's your final warning, and please heed it. That way, you and I will be happy. Flamers will of course get dealt with in some shape or form. This is two females in sexual situations, so that's why it'd be unsuitable for girls. Anyway, onward with the fic.  
  
Time was 10:30 A.M. Rouge and Nazz have already done over two hours of shopping. Nazz bought a 24 speed motobike, some new rollerblades, and "Super Smash Bros. Melee" for the Gamecube. Rouge also bought a 24 speed motobike, a new skateboard, and some SOAP shoes. This was in addition to the CDs Nazz bought at the music store. But they needed somewhere to store this stuff. But then, they saw two familiar faces in the distance. One of the faces was the proud New York City native who had a bad school life but let out all that frustration in his music. The other was one of the big men of rap, who had a strong relationship with God. The first face was the face of Billy Lee himself, the youngest member and the leader of the Master Planners. The other face was the face of Driver 7, the oldest member of the Master Planners and the first friend Billy ever made. Billy and Driver 7 have been friends for thirteen years, and their very good cooperation showed all of that. Rouge and Nazz walked up to the two Master Planners, and Billy and Driver 7 caught their attention.  
  
"Billy! Driver 7!" Rouge called, getting the attention of the friends of thirteen years.  
  
"Well, well, well," Billy greeted, "If it ain't Rouge and Nazz, the two most scandalous ladies around."  
  
"How are yall two doin'?" Driver 7 asked.  
  
"We're doin' great!" Nazz replied, "And yall?"  
  
"We cool," Billy responded, "Yall still practicing yall rhymes to my freestyle beats?"  
  
"Oh fuck yeah!" Rouge replied.  
  
"We just need somewhere to store this stuff until we finally leave the mall." Nazz said, "The car is a little too small."  
  
"No prob, we'll store the shit in the SUV." Driver 7 said.  
  
"Yall will?" Rouge asked, surprised, "Thanks!"  
  
"Don't mention it, Rouge." Billy added, "Yall do yall shoppin'. We'll put this shit in the SUV."  
  
"Thanks a mil, guys," Nazz said, "I wish there was someway we can repay yall for all yall done for us."  
  
"Shit, don't worry about it," Driver 7 added, "Yall just good friends. Besides, what are friends for?"  
  
Then Rouge and Nazz gave Billy and Driver 7 all the stuff, and Billy and Driver 7 put it inside the Master Planners SUV. Rouge and Nazz knew they could trust Billy and Driver 7, because both of them were so rich and famous, they didn't need to steal. Afterwards, Rouge and Nazz went to enjoy theirselves some more, as they went to McDonald's to get something to eat. After that, they went into the arcade and played a few games. The sexy bat and the blonde bombshell came out of the arcade, and then began to think of where to go next.  
  
"So where do we go now?" Rouge asked.  
  
"To the bathroom," Nazz replied, "I gotta take a piss."  
  
"Yeah, so do I." Rouge added, giving a wink at Nazz.  
  
Nazz gave a sexy smile, then said in a sexy voice, "Let's go to the bathroom."  
  
Rouge nodded, then she and Nazz headed toward the ladies bathroom. The bathroom was very large, as it had about twenty toilets inside it. Rouge and Nazz went inside the bathroom, then they immediately checked to see if anyone was in there. They looked behind each door, and no one was there. Rouge smiled seductively, then began to touch her breasts in typical horniness. Nazz seductively smiled at her, then a thought ran through her mind.  
  
"Wait, any cameras in here?" Nazz asked.  
  
"Nope." Rouge responded, "Not a camera in sight, and no hidden cameras. I've been in here a million times."  
  
"Well, I guess this means....." Nazz said in an erotic voice before she and Rouge began kissing on the lips.  
  
Once again, the girl/girl couple were kissing very passionately, with their eyes closed and their hands fondling each other's butts. The kissing was passionate, but the intensity grew just slightly. Both ladies were getting out pleasure sounds as they had their lips locked, fondling each other's soft behinds. They only kissed for about a minute or two, then they smiled at each other seductively.  
  
"Turn around and take your pants off." Rouge suggested in an erotic voice.  
  
Nazz gladly obeyed, and she did just that. Nazz bent over and slid down her pants, revealing her see through panties. Nazz began shaking her butt real seductively, giving Rouge that one of a kind sexual fetish. Nazz could shake her booty like a black woman, as she layed face down, spreaded her legs, and began to bounce it up and down just like a black woman could. Rouge stared at Nazz's bouncing behind, as Nazz continued to shake what her mama gave her. Nazz then got onto her feet, and began shaking that ass around, slapping her bootycheeks as she did it. The sound of Nazz's hands slapping against her behind made Rouge lick her lips in typical horniness. Nazz continued this booty shaking, making her and Rouge giggle and smile seductively and erotically. Afterwards, Nazz layed back down, and proceeded to breakdance to her feet, and Rouge showed a look of impression on her face. Nazz then seductively walked over towards Rouge, with Rouge leaning against the wall, smiling. Rouge took off her nWo shirt, revealing her enormous Fifty Triple D breasts in the teal bra. Then Nazz leaned against Rouge, facing away from her, giggling erotically. Rouge then proceeded to kiss Nazz on her neck and shoulder area, and Nazz was mesmerized at the little tingling effect this gave. Nazz heard all of the erotic smacks that Rouge was making with her lips everytime Rouge's lips separated from Nazz's neck and shoulder area. Nazz then proceeded to stretch out her legs a little bit, as she had a good idea on what Rouge was gonna do to her. Rouge then proceeded to slide her right hand down to Nazz's waist, but then Rouge took a turn and crawled her fingers up under Nazz shirt, and ultimately her Thirty Eight C breasts. Nazz smiled erotically as Rouge began to fondle Nazz's breasts with her right hand. Rouge was squeezing Nazz's breasts softly, feeling all the firmness that they had. Nazz was getting out quiet pleasure sounds, as Rouge was playing with her huge, delicate breasts. Then Rouge proceeded to take her left hand, and slowly slide it down the length of Nazz's side, and ultimately to the outside of her panties. Rouge was about to go down deeper, but Nazz put her hand on top of hers.  
  
"You sure we ain't gonna get caught?" Nazz asked in a somewhat scared and erotic voice.  
  
"Trust me, babe," Rouge responded in an erotic voice, "I've done this to myself a million times and I ain't got caught."  
  
Nazz smiled, then she spreaded out her legs a little wider. Rouge proceeded to feel on Nazz's vagina, with her left hand outside of Nazz's panties. Rouge began rubbing Nazz's vagina up and down with her left hand as she continued to fondle Nazz's breasts with her right hand. Nazz felt Rouge's left hand all over her most private part, and she was giggling very hard at this sensation. "Mmmm" is all Nazz could muster out, as she had her eyes close while Rouge was touching all over her body. Rouge then kissed Nazz's neck and shoulder area again, then she whispered something in Nazz's ear.  
  
"You like that?" Rouge whispered in an erotic voice.  
  
"Mmmm yes Rouge." Nazz whispered back in an erotic voice.  
  
Rouge nodded, and then proceeded to crawl her left hand up to Nazz's waist. Rouge felt Nazz breathing in pleasure, as Nazz was smiling and had her eyes closed. Rouge then turned Nazz's face toward hers, and gave Nazz one small passionate kiss on the lips. Then Rouge finally slid her left hand down Nazz's panties, and when Nazz felt that, she mustered out another "Mmmm". Rouge's right hand was still fondling Nazz's breasts, and Nazz was giggling at the little tickling sensation this gave. Rouge began feeling on Nazz's vaginal lips, and Nazz began to slightly move her lips back and forth. Rouge erotically giggled, then whispered something else in Nazz's ear.  
  
"You ready for this?" Rouge whispered in an erotic voice, as she and Nazz both knew what Rouge was gonna do next.  
  
"Oh yes Rouge." Nazz whispered back in an erotic voice.  
  
Then finally, after all of the teasing, Rouge proceeded to stroke Nazz's vagina slowly. Rouge's left hand was moving up and down Nazz's most private part, and Nazz got out quiet pleasure sounds everytime Rouge stroked her. Nazz could feel fluids rush up her vagina, but she was able to hold on to the cumming. After a while, Rouge proceeded to use two of her fingers to open Nazz's vaginal lips. Nazz once again smiled and giggled, as she knew what Rouge was gonna do next. Rouge then proceeded to take her whole hand and start stroking Nazz's clitoris. Nazz's quiet pleasure sounds quickly turned into screams of pleasure, as she would have to cover her mouth occasionally to quiet down the noise. Rouge really enjoyed giving Nazz this handjob, as she also got out quiet pleasure sounds. Rouge's hand was moving up and down Nazz's clit very slowly, as Rouge began to feel the "push" of Nazz's vagina, as if Nazz was about to release some liquids. This moment felt too good to Nazz, as she definitely wanted Nazz to stroke her clit for as long as she could.  
  
"Oh yes Rouge!" Nazz screamed in an erotic voice as Rouge continued giving her this handjob.  
  
After a little while, Nazz proceeded to move in rhythm with Rouge's stroking, so that both ladies would be satisfied. Rouge felt Nazz's butt rubbing against her vagina, while Nazz felt Rouge's left hand moving up and down her clitoris. Nazz continued the rhythmic movement, so that both ladies would be pleasurized. Rouge kept on stroking Nazz's clit, and Nazz was silently calling out Rouge's name.  
  
"Rouge, Rouge, Rouge!" Nazz whispered in an erotic voice as she was getting a free handjob from Rouge.  
  
Rouge just kept on stroking Nazz's clitoris, and Nazz kept on moving in rhythm with her. Nazz's hips were moving up and down at an erotic pace, as Nazz was doing all that she could to make this moment feel better. Rouge kept feeling the "push" of Nazz's vagina, as Nazz was just one second away from releasing the sperm every time Rouge stroked her clitoris. Rouge had Nazz calling her name very loud, and this was definitely something Rouge was good at.  
  
"Yes, Rouge! Rouge!" Nazz whispered in an erotic voice as this moment felt far too good to stop.  
  
Rouge then proceeded to kiss Nazz's neck and shoulder area again, all while continuing giving Nazz the handjob. Nazz was rubbing her booty against Rouge's vagina, and this made both ladies moan in pleasure. After a while, Rouge proceeded to take her left index and slide it into Nazz's vagina, making Nazz scream in pleasure. When Nazz felt that, she shot her eyes wide open, wanting Rouge to begin fingering her.  
  
"OH YES, ROUGE!" Nazz screamed in an erotic voice as Rouge's finger went inside her vagina again.  
  
Then ultimately, Rouge did just that: finger frag Nazz. Rouge made Nazz call her name even louder, as Rouge's finger slid deep into Nazz's insides rapidly and repeatedly. Rouge's finger was practically trapped inside Nazz's vagina, but that didn't stop her from pleasurizing Nazz. Nazz's vaginal lips closed very hard on Rouge's finger, and Rouge could feel all the "push" of Nazz's vagina. Nazz was gonna cum at any second, and all of the "pushing" proved it.  
  
"You like that shit, girlfriend?" Rouge whispered in an erotic voice, giggling erotically.  
  
"OH FUCK YES, ROUGE!" Nazz screamed in an erotic voice, deeply pleasurized.  
  
Rouge began slowing down the movement after a while, as she began fingering Nazz at a slow, rhythmic, enjoyable pace, and Nazz would keep moving in rhythm with Rouge. Nazz clearly enjoyed this fingering sensation, as she quietly continued to call out Rouge's name each and every time Rouge fingered her. In, out, in, and out Rouge's finger went, as she kept exploring Nazz's insides with her finger, almost touching her ovaries. Nazz had her eyes closed, deeply visualizing what it would look like if she could actually see Rouge's finger invade her insides over and over again. The visualization soon came to Rouge as well, as it made her finger Nazz a little harder. Nazz could hear some sort of pumping sound coming from the collisions of Rouge's finger and her vagina. When Nazz heard it, she smiled erotically, knowing what was coming next. Then suddenly, Nazz felt the signal. She smiled even harder, as she felt her orgasm, and she was just seconds away from releasing the sperm.  
  
"Mmmm I'm gonna cum." Nazz whispered in an erotic voice.  
  
Rouge fingered Nazz a few more times, then Nazz couldn't prolong the cumming any longer. Nazz proceeded to release her sticky, heavy, warm, oozy cum all over Rouge's hand. Rouge smiled erotically as she knew she made Nazz cum, as Nazz's seed was splashing all over Rouge's left hand and her panties. Nazz looked down at her panties, and saw some of the sperm coming out of her vagina, and she gave a big erotic giggle at this sight. Nazz was cumming by the dozen, and it began to get very sticky and wet down into her panties. Rouge didn't too much care about getting her hand wet by Nazz's cum, as she was glad she just made her cum. After ninety seconds of Nazz getting her panties and Rouge's left hand wet, Rouge took her left hand out of Nazz's panties, and proceeded to shake some of the seed off of her hand. Nazz and Rouge were both smiling and giggling at each other, completely satisfied.  
  
"Mmmm glad I could make you cum." Rouge said in an erotic voice as she went to the nearby sink to wash the cum off of her hand.  
  
"Yeah, I know baby." Nazz said in an erotic voice as she put her pants back on, "That shit felt good."  
  
Rouge and Nazz then proceeded to kiss passionately once again, this time pressing and releasing. The blonde bombshell and the sexy bat once again fondled each other's butts, as they shared this token of love. Then they proceeded to kiss each other French style, showing their horniness toward each other. After only a minute of tonsil hockey, the two girls stopped.  
  
"So let's finish shopping, sweetheart." Rouge said.  
  
"Yeah, then go to Twinkle Park afterwards." Nazz added.  
  
Rouge proceeded to put her shirt back on, and she and Nazz walked out of the bathroom to continue their shopping.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Alright, ladies and gents. There was the second sexual chap, and the fourth overall chap. Remember, fiction is fake, and there's no reason to flame what is fake. You flamers will get dealt with in some shape or form if you dare flame me. Keep that in mind when reviewing. Review, authors and reviewers. Go away, you fuckin' flamers. 


End file.
